


starbursts

by happyisahabit



Series: Starlight Collection [30]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyisahabit/pseuds/happyisahabit
Summary: Handful of extremely short stories (usually pulled from my art descriptions on tumblr).
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Black Star
Series: Starlight Collection [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/674591
Kudos: 6





	1. starry eyed

Maka trailed fingers up his back as Star’s hands tugged at her sides. Even after all this time, she couldn’t help but smile at how dazed he’d look at her. The other side of his scarring from the Kishin’s black fire catches on her fingertip and he just pulls her closer, smirking lightly. She had to admit, as her heart filled with his warmth- the glow of a summer sun- she, too, was a little starry eyed.

[starry eyed](https://happyfanart.tumblr.com/post/160914053936/kicking-off-maka-x-blackstar-week-or-as-ill-be)


	2. best of the worst

Taking care of a two-year old really was hard, but some things weren’t half bad. Cuddled up with his two favorite ladies, Star is warm and loved in the late afternoon sun. His heart is full under Maka’s hand and the tiny baby snores of his baby daughter are cute enough that he can forgive the spit-up she ruined his shirt and her lunch with. Yeah, they were definitely the Terrible Twos, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

[ best of the worst ](https://happyfanart.tumblr.com/post/160952484830/starlight-week-continues-with-best-of-the-worst)


	3. vulnerable

They were a pair of walking scars, roughed up outside and in. They were skittish from others touching their scars, those medals and reminders earned from uneasy childhoods. Child soldiers they were and while daily interaction and even talking about wounds and old injuries was fine, flashbacks and phantom aches came at nightfall. But when the dark moon rose, she was there and he was awake. In the dampened quiet of the late and early hours, their aches were smoothed away by scarred knuckles and shaky fingertips. The memories chased away by soft and slow lips on each scar and patch of discolored skin.

One day, they’d be able to face these sorts of things in the day- one day when they were no longer as vulnerable- but for now, their wells of strength drew from each other when the only light came from the stars.

[ vulnerable ](https://happyfanart.tumblr.com/post/160989427790/starlight-week-continues-with-vulnerable-they)


	4. laughter

Moving really sucked. But it sucked less when your best friend came over with a boombox and an indomitable spirit.

Even wet mopping the completely cleaned out kitchen didn’t knock down Star’s determination, but maybe that was because he was dancing with the mop more than cleaning with it. Nevertheless, when Maka came out of the bathroom looking for toilet bowl cleaner, some rock music blared from the metal box. Next thing she knows, he’s playing a guitar solo on the yellow mop handle and she’s yell-singing into the scrub brush. When the final chords die out, they collapse on the vacuumed living room carpet, laughing at cleaner-themed band names and making fun of each other’s fake musical skills.

She never did find the cleaner.

[ laughter ](https://happyfanart.tumblr.com/post/161025990491/starlight-week-continues-with-laughter-moving)


	5. coming of age

Being the most advanced students and graduated before their other year-mates was a weird experience. While they licked their wounds from the Battle on the Moon, Maka and Star found themselves watching classmates who hadn’t participated in the battle continue with class and missions. They were mostly healed, but still on hold from taking missions.

And so they’d sit and watch training and exercises while Maka critiqued and Star pointed out who would win and who would lose. The extended time together was comfortable, in a different way than their true childhood of snickering and mischief. It was calm and easy, but still teasing and lighthearted. It hadn’t even occurred to them that they were seventeen now. And it hadn’t occurred that the play-wrestling of their youth did not lay the same over their older years.

As Maka’s wrist falls from Star’s quick-releasing grasp, pulses rush in ears and a new closeness is at hand.

coming of age<https://happyfanart.tumblr.com/post/161062420834/starlight-week-continues-with-coming-of-age-being>


	6. force of nature

It wasn’t that he wasn’t having fun. He was. But they had been practicing breaking various holds for hours. And while Black*Star very much enjoyed have 110% of Maka’s focus on him and having her legs and hands around and on him, he occasionally wanted those situations to not end with his face in a sweaty gym mat.

“C’mere and gimme a kiss, Mak.”

“No, we’re in the middle of practice.”

“You’ve been throwing me around since 5 am. I think I need a little break, or my neck does.”

“Oh ho, is the great Black*Star tired?”

He works his jaw and launches forward, barking out ‘last time!’ as he goes for her throat. She jerks back but his hand closes around her throat just as she squeaks out a ‘no!’. The next movement is quick and practically second-nature. Black*Star watches in slow motion as Maka clamps hands around his forearms and wrenches herself up and around, one leg braced and pushing a knee into his chest and the other arcing around his head. 

Before he can adjust his grip, the leg near his face hooks around his shoulder and neck and she scissors her legs to throw him to the ground. The repetition must be getting to him, though, because while it happens fast, he sees it frame by frame. Maka’s compression shorts stretch with her and the first strip of bare skin is right in front of him- he’s pressing a messy smooch on the flesh before his back brutally meets the floor.

“Hey-!” Maka yelps, still not letting go of his captive arm. His hand clamps around her ankle while the trapped one cups her reddening face. He chuckles as his force of nature presses her heel into his rib cage and twists his wrist. “…okay, maybe we do need a break.”

[ force of nature ](https://happyfanart.tumblr.com/post/161152823764/starlight-week-continues-with-force-of-nature-it)


End file.
